


No One Has Ever Made Me Breakfast In Bed Before:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Courage Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Appreciation/Gratitude, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cooking, Day Off, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Kissing, Kitchens/Cooking Area, Lazy Mornings, Making Love, Making Out, Morning Sex, Mornings, Plans/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono & Danny decided to have spend some time off together, & she went to make breakfast for him in bed, He was touched by the gesture, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my Courage Series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	No One Has Ever Made Me Breakfast In Bed Before:

*Summary: Kono & Danny decided to have spend some time off together, & she went to make breakfast for him in bed, He was touched by the gesture, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my Courage Series, Read my other ones, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful morning in Hawaii, Officer Kono Kalakaua was the first one to wake up, she looked at her boyfriend, lover, & teammate, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was sleeping peacefully without any worries. **"God, I hope I ** _can_** always make him happy, as he is making me"** , she thought to herself, & was glad that once again, she took the change & got the courage to ask him out.

 

She puts on one of his button down shirts, & she made her way to the kitchen, so she could get breakfast going, The Ex-Surfer knew that none of his past lovers, or his ex-wife, Rachel, never took care of him, not the way he deserved. So, She made it her job to, & it's a job, that she takes very seriously, cause Danny always made sure that they are okay, after they got back from the field. She got everything out for a great breakfast, & she immediately got started, cause she knew that the blond detective will be starving, if he waits for his food.

 

Meanwhile, Danny woke up from his dream-like sleep, & smelled the wonderful food, He smiled, & said, "I have the best girlfriend in the world", he thought to himself, of her being generous & making him a wonderful breakfast. He knew that he found the one, & he has no doubts about their future together. "I am definitely the luckiest bastard on the face of the Earth, I am gonna plan something for her, Something that she'll never expect from me", & he thought to himself, as he started to plan in his head, the most romantic evening possible for Kono.

 

Kono was humming an old lullaby, that her grandmother used to sing to her, when she was a kid, & it always brought a smile to her face, cause she imagines her in the kitchen, & they would do breakfast together. So, She keeps the memories of her alive, by humming along, as she cooks. The Expert Sniper had a nice tray put together, & she said to herself, "Here goes nothing", & she went straight back to the bedroom, & she smiled, when she found that Danny was up, & he smiled brightly at her.

 

"Good morning, Love", Danny said, as she sets the tray in front of him, "Good morning, Baby, I thought you would love some breakfast in bed", Kono said, & they shared a kiss, "I would, No one has ever did a romantic gesture like this for me, Not even Rachel, Thank you, Kono, Seriously, I love it, & you", & they were exchanging kisses, & then Danny shared the food, even though, the ex-surfer protested. They had a nice time together, Kono shed her shirt, & said, with a smile, as he teased, & used her skill on his cock, & balls. "Now, I am hungry for something else", & they put the tray to the side, & made out, & made love, til they were ready to start the day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
